Memento Mori, Remember Mortality
by KawaiiHonya
Summary: Bella/Edward POV. Alice only sees the future. Yet, Alice sees the past. And it is Bella's future. With the Volturi on her mind, a marriage too soon, and a death - her's- to plan. Bella disappears in the night. To the past...Leaving Edward behind.
1. Chapter 1: Appareo! I Appear!

**Title: **Memento Mori Remember Mortality (Chapter: 1/??)  
**Rating:** M/NC-17  
**Category:** Drama, Angst, Romance  
**Pairing: **Edward/Bella  
**Summary:** Alice_ only _sees the future. True. Yet, Alice sees the past. It is Bella's future too.

With the Volturi on her mind, a marriage too soon, and a death - her own- to plan. Bella disappears the day before her wedding night. To the past.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters, nor the awesomeness of them. They belong to the devilishly deviant mind of Stephenie Meyer.

But, I do own my… my…. well, nothing really.. Lol  
**A/N:** Please, Tell me what you think! My first story here on

Rated M for later chapters!

* * *

"Bella?" Alice turned to me. Her spiked pixy hair bounced as she danced over to me and placed her hand on my forehead. "Are you feeling alright? You look pale. Well, paler than the normal albino."

"Yeah, Alice." I practically moaned out the words. That's my joke. "I'm fine."

"In two seconds, Bella, you are going to regretfully retract that statement." Alice mused, thoughtfully.

I groaned. She was right. Never bet against Alice. My head hurt, to say the very least. It pounded, like my brain was trying to force its way out through my eye sockets.

The rehearsal dinner went wonderfully, thanks to Alice. Rosalie attracted much attention, but Emmett's bruit kept the men at bay. For the most part, the night was… entertaining. It was still too much to endure. How could one person go through all this willingly. Still, I promised Edward to marry him before he changed me. I wish it would all hurry up. Human experiences, who wanted those. Not I, not when I can have Edward all to myself.

There was not just the wedding tomorrow to worry about, the Volturi sent a rather unexpected letter to the Cullen address. Very nicely - for the Volturi, as Edward explained, - worded letter ordering my immediate change or death by there hands. Edward surmised that the Cullen family would come into harm with that threat too. All the better reason to change me, I think. Though, Edward does not think so. He sent them back a reply stating the date of our wedding and our plans for the change- well, his plans. He refuses to tell me when and how it shall happen.

With the Volturi, the incident with the new born vampires must have set the thirty year time restriction to one month. Strangely, just enough time to when the wedding was happening. And with all this to prepare, my own death needs to be planned! Preferably one that does not draw too much attention towards the Cullens. Ugh. All this would make anybody's head hurt! "Tylenol? Please, I have a -"

"Bad headache. _I _ know that." Alice finished for me, as I dropped to the couch. I was tired, it was a long day. It is to be expected. Everybody mooning over you and the repetitive questions! How does Rosalie and Emmett do this every 'lifetime'?

"Yeah, you telepathic freak." Alice beamed at me. I smirked back. "Charlie should be back anytime now from the airport with Renée."

Alice sped around in the kitchen and was back. Now, if only Edward was this fast when hunting. Anxious did not even begin to cover what I was feeling when he was away, even for the slightest moment in time. But he wanted to take no chances tomorrow. With Jasper especially. My heart twinged at the thought of Edward. Tomorrow is going to a day to remember. With that thought, the ring on my left hand grew hot around my finger as I thought about it and its meaning. Bound to Edward, eternity. I smiled at the thought of that, as I took the glass of water and medicine from Alice and gulped it down.

"Once I am 'dead,' I will not have to think about stupid headaches anymore." I sighed and waited for the effects of the medicine to take over the pain. Musing over my death, trying to find a way to die without causing too much pain to Renée and Charlie.

"So, how are we going to 'kill' you, Bella? Have you decided yet?"

"No, Alice, I do not know how I am going to 'die.' Perhaps you do?" I closed my eyes at my silliness. Of course Alice will know how I died. Right now I chose to let her choose and that is how I will die. Well, until I change my mind at least.

"In a brilliant plane crash and lots of flames! Of course Edward would have to die with you. That way he does not have to play grieving new husband and we can just easily move out of town. It reminds us too much of you. It will be so great, not even your dental records will identify you!" Alice chimed, grinning with _all_ her razor sharp teeth. Somehow, the smile did not reach her worried eyes. Did something happen in the kitchen? Did Alice see something? Something that was not my fake death?

Before I could open my mouth, a growl emitted out of thin air. Alice giggled and stuck her tongue out at Edward, who swung me into his arms. I swooned at the slight vertigo after-effects of vampire fast movements to a human.

"Edward, not that I personally mind being here in your arms, but I do have a headache. Actually, I can already feel the painkiller high coming on. Just wait until I can start drinking alcohol ." I muttered the last part, as I was set right side up on the couch. "Thank you."

Edward looked at Alice briefly. Something flickered across his face in response to the silent message he received. But, before I could identify it, he carefully composed his features into a mask I knew well. My breath quickened. _Relax,_ the little voice in my head said over and over. _It cannot be that bad. We have survived worse -James, almost going crazy and hearing voices, the Volturi, Victoria and new born vampires. What can be worse than all that?_ Another voice in my head argued. _Losing Edward. Again._ That shut the first voice up. I swallowed. Edward eyes flicked over to mine.

"I have a way to take Bella off the endangered species list." Edward sullenly spoke and leaned in to hug me "Marry her."

This made me laugh. "Edward, that is not much of a death sentence. Well, I guess it is, in a way. However, it is not a death, if I am living the rest of my li- existence with you." I replied to his dark look.

"I know." Edward was beside me, kissing me. Alice pretended to gag a bit and roll her eyes. "However, Bella, we must wait and sleep."

"You know you cannot sleep. Plus, I told Charlie and Renée I was spending my last night here, while I am still single." I reminded him. His eyes turned mischievous. _My_ eyes narrowed. "Alone."

"_I_ can take a hint. 'Night, Bella." Alice waved and was gone.

Edward looked dejected, if only for a moment. Then, he smiled that same crooked smile that I love. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I smiled back and reached up to embrace him. He complied my wishes with even more and pulled me standing up into his arms. His lips came softly down on mine, dancing in time to some far away music. Then something changed. His movements became more frantic and searching. His lips were more forceful, urgently pressing upon mine. His hands, one at the small of my back and the other twisted in my loose hair, grew desperately tight. I felt a chill upon my spine, creeping low.

"Edward," I breathed, tears welled in my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Bella. That was… stupid, really." Edward held me.

"What's wrong. You never kiss me like that. Except when-" I gasped. I knew that kiss. "No. No, you are _not_ leaving me. Not again. Not like last time. You can't, Edward. You _can't!_"

I clutched onto Edward, desperate. I could not lose him. Not now. Not when we were to spend the rest of our immortal lives together. He was my everything. I could not go on with out him. And I was not about to prove that again.

"I am _never_ leaving you again, Bella." He agreed. "Never again. That was the most idiotic, childish thing I could have ever done. Just, Bella, promise me something."

"Anything," I vowed, my voice wavered with the tears spilling down my cheeks.

"Never _you _leave me." He pleaded, desperate. His face close to mine. His eyes soft, molten deep topaz, smoldering. I had no choice but to comply. Alice's face came back to me. Just what had she foreseen?

I grew scared and nodded. "I will," I whispered. "Always, will I stay by your side."

And I meant it. I _never_ wanted to lose him. Nor did I ever intend to.

He seemed to relax a little. Though, just barely.

"Edward, what did Alice see."

"It was nothing. Just potential problems with the plane crashing. Easily taken care of."

"Oh. Ok, then." I was not one hundred percent convinced. Something was nagging at me, telling me that it was not true. I pushed that to the side. Edward was not going to leave me. The wedding is tomorrow. He promised to stay with me. And I believe that he will.

"Bella?" Edward kissed me, softly.

"Yes, Edward?" Breathless, I tried to kiss him again, with no avail. I'll admit, I pouted a little.

"Don't you want to stay human just for a little longer?" His eyes pleaded gently. "Just a few more years?"

"What no, Edward! A few years for me is a long time! It is not as if I can just throw them away." I furrowed my eyebrows. This argument was starting to sound familiar. In a few short moments, Edward will go on about how he is not good enough for me.

"Bella," Edward looked pained. "Don't you want better? Better than me? Better than what I can give you. Or _can't?_"

"I do not care! Edward, I do not care about any of that! I do not care if you think Mike or Jacob would be better for me. _You_ are what's good for me! Not them. Nor what they can give me. I don't want a 'normal' life. I want _you!_"

"Bella, love, don't you- don't you want all the human experiences?"

"I can have them all with you. Maybe not right away, but someday. It does not matter when."

"Not all of them. You cannot have all of the human experiences." Edward's topaz eyes were soft, faraway. In his time, he was ready for his life. To marry, work, go to war, have children, all of those things, he was ready for.

I gasped. "Edward, you - you want children, don't you?"

Edward looked at me. The pain evident in his face. For once, I read _his_ mind.

"I mean I am not old enough but it is nice to have the possibility. But, there is no way. We- you can't. Vampire's cannot have children."

"No, _I_ can't. But there are others who can. There are ways nowadays. Bella, think of it -"

"No. Edward, no. If I was to have a child it would be _yours_." I was firm. There was no way I could sleep with someone else. Or have part someone's child. Not knowing who's it was. With my luck, it would turn out as messed up as me. "Plus, Edward, I cannot become a vampire and a mother all at the same time. What if- if I attacked my own child? Then what?"

"I would not change you then."

"Edward, is this a way to get out of me becoming a vampire. There is no way I am not. I am marrying you tomorrow and you promised. Plus what would the others think? That we are getting married because I am pregnant? No, you heard Charlie. That was the first thing he thought. He could thin we just lied."

"Bella, I do want a child only by you. Think of Esme. She always wanted children. Adopting can only fill the void so much."

"That settles it then. No kids, we can adopt. I like a large family anyways."

"Bella." Edward chuckled.

"Edward," I imitated his stern tone back to him.

"Fine, it is alright. No children. But I am not letting you go ever. That was my mistake."

"What brought all this on?" I asked, reminding me of what started this conversation. The tears started to well in my eyes.

"Nothing, Bella my love. Ah, Charlie and Renée are back." He mused. I pouted.

"Goodnight then, Bella." He reluctantly let me go. "Till morrow, my wife."

The door opened and Charlie and Renée stepped in. Edward was gone. Renée took one look at me and dropped her bags. She ran up to me. "Honey, Bella."

"Marriage is not all that bad!" She misinterpreted my tears, not that I would correct her. "Come now, Bella, you need rest. Tomorrow is a big day, July eighth. You need sleep. Alice'll be over to help you in the morning. God knows, she can help you with this more than I can! She practically planned the whole wedding for us. Not that I did not try."

She lead me up to my room, muttering more reassuring things. I had finally stop crying to placate Renée. I was left alone then. I turned over and stared at the clock by my bedside, too tired to sleep.

_Tonight is my last night as human. Edward has never had these human experiences. He wants me to enjoy them, because he could not. He wants children, too. I cannot give him these things. _These were my last thoughts before I closed my eyes and drifted asleep.

--

When I woke up the next morning, things were not as I expected. I was not where I expected. It was a beautiful sun rise. I was laying in a dirt rode in front of the Cullen house. Although. This house looked different. Newer almost. Suddenly, the front door opened up.

"Excuse me? Are you alright, miss?" Edward asked. "I happened to walk by the window and see you collapse here."

"Yes," I replied, taking the hand he offered to me._ Miss? I am Bella. Edward knows that._ This was Edward, but not _my_ Edward. This Edward had striking green eyes. Not the liquid topaz I knew. Also this Edward was dressed differently. As if, from 1918 - But no. Still, I had a hunch. "E- sir, I am sorry. I don't- what is the date today."

Edward ran his hand threw his bronze hair and threw me a weary look. "It is July, 8th 1918."

* * *

**A/N: Please review! This is an idea I had before BD, but I never had a chance to write it. Rated M for scenes coming up! And the Chapters 1/? Just means I do not know how many chapters I will be writing. Many may not be as long as this one! Six pages! **

**However, this is my first fic! Please treat me kindly! (and I do not mind bad reviews either! They will help me with my writing!) Thanks so much!! **

**P.S. Yes the tile and chapter titles are in latin.**


	2. Chapter 2: Advenio! I Arrive!

**Title: **Memento Mori Remember Mortality (Chapter: 2/??)

**Rating:** M/NC-17

**Pairing: **Edward/Bella

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters, nor the awesomeness of them. They belong to the devilishly deviant mind of Stephenie Meyer.

But, I do own my… my…. well, nothing really.. Lol

**A/N:** How wicked am I? A twisted cliffy- J Okay! On to the second chapter!

* * *

"1918?" I repeated.

"Yes," Edward looked at me. I gasped. He was beautiful. Still, inhumanly beautiful and still mortal. The same copper toned hair, not yet as long as I was used to. It was carefully styled in a boyish style of this century. He wore a loose white shirt with a black button down vest with copper buttons. His pants were loose and dusty from the dirt road. "Did you hit your head?"

Oh, great now I am crazy. Well, look at me, a female in 1918 dressed, in what would appear to them, as guy's clothing. "Um, no. I don't think so. My head feels fine."

"Well, then, miss, we cannot leave you here in the middle of the street." Edward reached out his hand towards me. " But may I ask, what are you doing in those clothes?"

"Er- traveling." I blurted out. Well, it would be easier to explain why I was dressed as a man. Less conspicuous than traveling alone as a woman. " I'm sorry, but I did not catch your name?"

"That is because I did not give it, miss." Edward smiled, a crooked smile - my smile. Suddenly, tears sprang to my eyes. Edward- my Edward. What will happen when he finds out I am gone? What will happen to the future? Edward's -this Edward's- smile dropped. "Oh, I am - I did not intend to make you cry. Please, do not cry."

I wiped the tears from my eyes. "Oh, no. It is not your fault. You just remind me of someone. Someone I left behind."

Edward came to me and hesitantly put his arms around me. " Miss, I am so deeply sorry."

"Bella," I sniffed, clinging to Edward, as if hugging him would bring me back to my world, with my Edward. "My name is Bella. No more of this 'miss' stuff."

I buried my face in his clothes. His scent-oh, his wonderful scent- filled my nose. It was the same. Less intense, humanly- yet deliciously, the same. This began to clam me. It was familiar, like the rest of _this_ Edward.

"Now, now, Bella. Please do not cry. If I tell you my name, will you not?" Edward pulled me up to his face.

I nodded, how could I deny Edward? Yet- "But I bet I can guess your name. Is it," I pretended to think. "_Sniff_- sorry….. Edward?"

"Y-yes it is!" His eyes, his green eyes, lit up with wonder. He let out a laugh. "I am not used to people this knowing about me. Usually, I am the one to have the hunches about them."

I was so, so very close to him. I wanted to reach out and touch his beautiful and flawless features. His high cheekbones and sturdy chin, not yet so apparent as his vampire form, but definitely there. Definitely Edward. My lips tingled with the anticipation of his, wanting, waiting for the crush of his sculpted lips on mine. Though, I knew I could not - should not- expect it. Still, his lips slowly came closer to mine. Slightly parted, they made there way to mine. My lips ached for his. The distance was too far. Yet, I could feel his breath mingling with mine.

I gasped. I couldn't. This wasn't Edward. Not _my_ Edward. Yet, it was. He was. He was the very essence of _my_ Edward. This was who he was. The Edward that I always longed to meet. To know. To feel. To love. He was truly Edward.

But could I bring myself to kiss him? Another man, per say? Would Edward get mad at me? For kissing him, but not him? My head was spinning. Would he blame me? Why wasn't I this _torn_ between the kiss with Jacob. Because I did not want it. But _this_, I_ want_ this kiss.

Suddenly, the door on the porch of the house swung open. "Edward! Oh-"

A blush flew up the intruders cheeks and mine. "I am so sorry, Edward, I did not realize you were - um entertaining a guest."

"That is not what-" I started to protest, stammering on my words trying to get them out so fast. The woman at the door put up her hand.

"It is quiet all right. I trust my son. Well, did." The young woman laughed. "I am only kidding, dear. My name is Elizabeth. Elizabeth Mason."

The woman with the sunning shade of long copper hair, slicked back and pinned and rolled into a very elegant U-shaped Edwardian roll with flowers tucked gently along the inside, walked lightly towards me, hand outstretched. I placed mine in hers and she gave me a gentile squeeze, in which I returned.

"Isabella Swan," I replied, red faced. "Bella."

"Well, Bella, dear. I see you have met my Edward." She glanced over at her crimson faced son.

I gasped, I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Blushing, he was beautiful. The red touching his cheeks, gracing his features. The sanguine reached across his nose and to his ears. Which Edward was more beautiful? It was hard to tell. Now, I fully understood why and how Edward loved it when I blushed. I am thankful that I have the pleasure to now experience what he has. A true human moment.

"It would seem so." I smiled back.

"Could we take this inside, mother? I fear it is becoming too hot out in the noon time sun. Also, I believe out guest is hungry from her travels."

As if on cue, my stomach let out a rather noisy agreement. I blushed. Damn. "Oh. I am terribly sorry. I am such a nuisance." I tried to copy their perfect eloquence of this century speak.

"No, dear child. That is not true. Allow me to get you something to eat. We were all just about to sit for supper." Elizabeth lead me into the house, with Edward trailing behind.

I slowed my walk to match Edward's pace. He looked at me wide eyed. I turned to him, "Sorry about that. It was out of place for me."

"No, it is my fault. I took advantage of you. However, beautiful you are I must still control myself." He took all the blame on himself. Typical.

"Edward," I sighed, blowing over the compliment. "Stop taking this upon yourself. It is both our faults and that's that." Childish as I may seem, I stuck out my tongue. "Mmmmnnnnn!"

Edward let out a laugh. One of heavens. His voice was not the bells I was used to, however it was lovely. Almost as beautiful. The same delicate tone I am used to. Edward.

"Mrow?" A cat rubbed its fur on my jeans. I sighed. I'm more of a wolf person. But I do have a soft side for felines. I bent down and petted the friendly tabby.

"He is the house stray, Thom." Elizabeth explained. "Meow, meow, meow. You are hungry, are you not?"

"Mowwww!"

Edward chuckled. He then led me into the dining room and sat me at the table, that once for me was always a prop. Elizabeth and Edward sat down and a younger woman came into the room.

"Please forgive, mistress, Master Mason shant be joining you for dinner. However, I do see you are entertaining. I beg pardon"

The maid nodded out and left us in a silence.

"Please, Bella dear, why are you alone? If you do not mind my asking." Elizabeth folded her hands patiently.

I quickly formulated a story. "Well, I was traveling, alone, to meet some relatives here. But they must have moved." I tried to look put out. But Edward- my Edward- always said I was bad at acting. "Now, I do not know what to do. I can't go back home, there is no one there for me to return to."

"Oh my! How sad, my dear. You must stay with us then! We shall have it no other way." Elizabeth stated firm. "After we sup, I shall have a room prepared for you. And you with no luggage. We must get you clothes, first of all. Edward, you and Bella dear must shop after we eat. I will be much to busy to go with Bella dear myself."

"Yes, I shall protect her, mother." Edward genuinely promised. He looked at me, kind and protective. I knew I would feel safe.

The meal of a meat and potato stew arrived. It smelled mouthwatering. And it was. More bland to the taste that I was use to, but delicious nonetheless.

Elizabeth took me away to 'dress me in proper clothes befitting a young maiden.' I was slightly terrified at that thought. Elizabeth tore into the back of her closet. She threw a camisole at me. I put it on. Muttering yeses and noes to herself, she finally drew out a white cotton dress. "Lovely, that should work. Bella dear, try this on."

I pulled on the very lacy material dress. She handed me shoes of death- heels, a white lace up boot with a white satin bow at the top. Elizabeth stared running a brush though my hair, pulling pins from her vanity.

"No peeking." She ordered, as she set my hair in place. She pilled and pulled my hair up, left, right and in all directions. Then, she stood me up and twirled me to face a full length mirror. "Okay, now, Bella dear. Look."

I peeked from feet up, the less dangerous parts to look at. Three lace ruffles cascaded down to the tips of my boots. The bottom ruffle had a delicate trim of lace, an elegant line of semi-circles dancing across the bottom, surrounded by flower patters. Each top of the ruffles had twin satin ribbons laced through the fabric. The dress flowed up to a satin laced trimmed V-waist bodice. The fitted bodice had twin double satin ribbons trailing down to the waist. In between the ribbons, a satin tie laced its way up the center into a loose bow. The neck line was very un-modest, for this time period, trailing low and trimmed with lace.

I gasped. In the transformation, Elizabeth managed to artfully apply some rouge and lip color. My hair was swept up into twin rolls that met in the back with the rest if my hair in a bun. Curls cascaded by my face, springing with every move. The beauty in the mirror looked surprised. Elizabeth gave me a shawl with the same lace pattern as the dress to cover the spaghetti-strap thin sleeves. As I wrapped the shawl around my shoulders, the beauty did also. I was surprised to find this beauty was me.

"A hat, too, it will be sunny. Now, off with you. We need material so I can have dresses made for you."

I made my way carefully down the steps of the house. I stumbled down the last step and cursed. I looked up and cleared my throat. Edward turned. I heard him gasp, then give off a slight groan. I smiled, and he groaned again as I took his arm.

"Now, to the market?" Edward led me away with a slightly stifled expression. It was on the verge of very happy, extremely held back and trying to be polite. I nodded and was led to the market.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all who have visited! Going in order of who visited first…. Thank you USA! Where I am from. And Thank you Poland! Some one from there read my first chapter! Woo! Or at least tried to read it! Lol And Singapore, I thank you. That's so cool. I'm international. To be honest, I did not know Singapore was in Asia, ahh the power of google. Ha I should have paid more attention in History. I got a A minus in that class though!! Hmm something must be wrong with our schools.. Hey I knew that! **

**Please next time leave a review! I know I torture you with my story then I ask you to tell me about it.**

**Next Chapter: How will Edward - vampire Edward react? Bum bum bum, well we will all find out in the next chapter!! **


	3. Chapter 3: Nescio! I am Ignorant!

**Title: **Memento Mori Remember Mortality (Chapter: 3/??)

**Rating:** M/NC-17

**Pairing: **Edward/Bella

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters, nor the awesomeness of them. They belong to the devilishly deviant mind of Stephenie Meyer.

But, I do own my… my…. well, nothing really.. Lol

**A/N: Okay! Now that last one was not very eventful, but a little lustful! This one is about the vampire Edward and the missing Bella. **

* * *

_Edward's POV_

_-Present-_

* * *

Alice had left Bella's home before I did. However, I was fast. No matter her speed, I caught up with her. "Alice,"

Alice stopped. We were nearly at our house, yet not close enough for the rest to hear our exchange. She must explain what that vision was about. It was not possible I knew that but I still had to ask. The possibility!

"Alice, please tell me."

"I do not know, Edward. Something is_ wrong!_ I keep seeing you!" Alice cried, throwing her hands up, exasperated. "But, it is not_you._ That you had _green_ eyes! You were _human_! How, Edward? How could that be!"

"How should I know that?" I spit out. "If I had known, I would have changed long ago, for Bella. So she would not have to change for me. We could live a _human_ life together. You know my decisions as well as I."

"Yes, I do." Alice turned to the house. "We need to discuss this with Carlisle."

Alice lead the way to the prop dining table - meeting table. Jasper sensed Alice's worry and irritation and gathered the family.

"What is the matter now, Edward? Wife has cold feet?" Rosalie narrowed her eyes. She and Bella were getting alone well now, however with the impending change looming, Rosalie cannot help but feel Bella is still choosing wrong, no matter how close they bonded.

I chose to ignore her. Instead, I turned to Carlisle. "Alice saw something."

"No shit, Edward. The little freak does that all the time." Emmett laughed a booming laugh. Alice hissed at him. Could they all not see now was not the time for jokes?

"Emmett," Alice scolded. "That is not the news. Carlisle, is there a way, anyway at all, that a vampire- could turn human? I saw Edward with Bella, and they were _both_ human, undeniably so."

"No, Alice, there is no way. None has been reported anyway. And if there was, you would see people making the decision." Carlisle closed his eyes, thinking. I could hear the thoughts run through his head. Going over the facts, the impossibilities. I went through the list also. Our venom to kill human life, the fact that out bodies have no fluids in which humans posses to live, a lapse in a beating heart, and that I have been 'dead' for over one hundred years does not help. Carlisle touched all these points and concluded the same. _I'm sorry, Edward._

"I knew it was not possible. I hoped, still." I got up and paced. Maybe Alice was wrong. Maybe I was pretending to be human at that time. Maybe- if I did not see it myself I would believe that. I sighed.

"Edward, I know - Oh!" Alice grew far away. Her mind was not on the table of our family in front of her, but in the future.

Bella.

I glimpsed Bella in Alice's mind. She was beautiful. I felt the awe I would experience in that moment. It was too real. I was confused, a woman alone, who just fell to the ground in front of my house. I did not know who she was at that time. But, _I _did now in this time. I ran out the door. Slowly. Too slowly for the haste I was making. At long last, I made it to her side and helped her to her feet. Her eyes wide with confusion and recognition. I saw myself reflected in her abysmal chocolate brown eyes, I saw from my reddish-copper toned hair, shorter than it was now, how strange, to my eyes. The hue of green they were, striking an odd combination with my hair. Yet the colors meshed well. My skin was not ashen and pale. It was bright with life and tan. Human. Bella smiled. Suddenly, a women came out of the house. She had the same striking appearance as I. She was human as well. She introduced herself as Elizabeth Mason.

"No!" I hissed. Alice snapped back to the present.

Alice realized a second behind me. That was not the future. Not for me anyway. It was my past. Bella's future.

"Alice," I hissed. Bella. Something was not right. "Please, tell me Bella is still in her room."

"Edward," Alice's eyes were wide. She did not want to answer me. "Carlisle, Bella's is not here anymore. She- she's in the past" Alice threw herself into her chair. Her head in her hands, her words barley muffled. "I saw something that was not in the future. Edward and I think it was the past. Well, Edward's past and Bella's future, anyway. That is why I can see her more clearly and I am more in tune with her than Edward."

_Go, we will be behind you. But, she isn't there. We could search for her. But you know how that will end. _Alice told me. I knew she was right. Never bet against Alice. She knew. Yet, I had to try anyway. "Alice, watch out for her."

I tore from the house. Carlisle spoke in fast words to the rest of my family. They were to check all of Forks and Seattle. I went straight for Charlie's house, knowing she would not be there. I still needed the evidence.

Bella.

As expected, he bed was empty. Her scent fresh. I breathed it in and held it there. It was truly Bella. I longed to hold her in my arms, to feel her beating heart near my still one, her pulse racing as I kiss her. The things I longed to do to her. Even in her fragile human body. The way her body made mine crave hers, her touch, and just her, was unbearable to my self control.

Pain ripped through my heart, searing and tearing a hole, deep and vast. "Ahhgg!" I crumpled to Bella's bed. My hand clutched my chest. The searing pain tore through the rest of me. Bella's gone. My other half, as she called me before.

I lay, unsleeping of course, in her bed. Was I waiting for something? A clue maybe, to healing the void in between Bella's distance and me. Alice could see me. I knew. But I do not care. Bella was gone from my life. My reason to live, my life, my soon-to-be mate for eternity. That was not going to happen now. Without Bella, there was no wedding. How could we explain this to her parents? Renèe would be hysterical and Charlie would shoot me. A lot of good that would do.

Though, I do say I deserve it. I lost Bella in time. Who else could say that? I do not deserve to exist. I pushed on marriage to her. Rushed her. And now she left. Gone. It was too much for her, I made her go. It is all my fault. I deserve the pain. The torment of loosing my Bella once more.

Bella.

Alice finally came for me. It was dawn. She did not say a word, just lifted me up. I would have made a fuss, yelled, screamed for Bella, but Charlie was in the next room, Renèe on the couch. I was tired of feeling the pain. But I welcomed it. To feel any pain for once, even if it was of the heart. This must have been how Bella left when I left. At least she had a goodbye, however she did not rip out my heart and let it lay bleeding on the forest floor. I was cruel to her. Terrible. The things I had done. I am a horrible person. No, I do not deserve to even be called that. Vampire. That is what I truly was. A true vampire and all it's dark meaning. The meaning that brings terror into hearts and rips them out.

If only I knew exactly what she thinks. This is not the first time I wished that. If only I knew her desires and dreams, I could fulfill them. I knew of one she wanted. However there was an ultimatum for that. The one thing that Bella would _never_ do, marriage. She did it for me, yet I did nothing for her. Nothing but drive her away. Constantly, I held her off and kept her at a distance. This is the price I pay. I will pay it gladly.

My Bella, she left me, perhaps of her own free will. Perhaps, she wants something more to her life than I could give her. The argument last night! Mayhap that is what caused Bella to disappear!

By the time of my epiphany, well before that, Alice had arrived home and set me on my large wrought iron and gold bed in my room. I jumped up and sped down the stairs. I whispered Carlisle's name, knowing he would hear my call. He gathered the family. And again, we sat at the infamous table.

"Carlisle," I spoke slowly as if Bella were here to hear this also. "How would Bella be transported back in time to my past? I cannot remember her there at all. If she was in my past I would at least have a faint human memory of her."

"No, probably not. This probably was supposed to happen, Bella going back in time. But you do not remember her. That is probably because it was your last year, Alice had head you tell Bella it was July 8th 1918. Today, in the past. In that fall, the war ends and soon you will succumb to the 'Spanish flu' and 'die.' You were so delusional in your last days you must have forgotten the last year in which you lived your human life, thus forgetting Bella in that time. I have never seen Bella before you introduced me to her a few years ago. Therefore, she and I must have never crossed paths."

Carlisle spoke aloud for the families benefit. I paced around the room. "What can we do?"

"Nothing. We can do nothing. What else is there to do?" Carlisle was desolate.

No one else said a thing. Some help they were.

"Oh, Edward." Alice was staring into space even before I turned.

"Bella," I hissed, then I watched. Bella has transformed from before. She was wearing a beautiful white dress and hat. Apparently, I was to take her to the market. If I knew me, and I think I do, the market would be the last place I would take her in that outfit. And no, not anywhere perverse. Perverts.

Oh alright, Bella looked, well she really looked like Bella. Only a Bella made for _me. _Seeing those clothes on her, stirred something in me. Something deep inside. I groaned. The stirring grew and built. Steadily, it rose to a great pressure burning. Bella smiled. I moaned. Both then and now. Bella took my hand, hers burned in mine. I felt the steady pressure rising within. It was building towards something unknown to me. 

I lead her then to the market it was a ten minute walk or so, after we got out of the drive way. Bella held my hand tight the entire way, but walked slightly behind me. I could feel my heart race faster and faster. I wanted so very much to take her right then, take her and hold her to me. Suddenly, I felt her stumble forward. Before I could catch her, she crashed into me. Knocking me to the ground in a loud of Bella, me, and dust.

'Ugh,' We both let out a grunt. Mine more of a moan. Her body formed to mine. Tight, firm and smooth. Her breasts crushed themselves into my back. Their softness pressed through the slight fabrics of our clothes. I could feel every definite feature of them, slowly as her nipples hardened and became more prominent. I moaned. The rumble tremored through my body, she had to of felt it so deep in my chest.

Bella scrambled to her feet. 'Oh, Edward! I am so sorry. My clumsiness!' Bella tried to help me up. 'Are you hurt?'

'No,' I said and turned away from her. She could not see me like this! How very undignified!! 

'Edward?' Bella turned me around. She looked at me. Her eyes searing into mine. Her intensity bore into me. Her face suddenly became torn. Her lips trembled. Her breath quickened. I recognized the signs. My eyes grew wide. Bella reached out with her hand and gently touched the underside of my chin with her lithe fingers.

'My Edward,' She whispered right before her lips touched mine. So gentile and careful, as if she would break me. Then something in her broke. Snapped. Her lips crashed into mine. She sent me toppling to the ground with her right on top. She felt me. _All_ of me. She gasped and pushed herself closer to me. 'Ohg,'

Alice gasped and pulled me back to the present.

I snarled. Anger rising in my body, flowing with my venom through my veins. Venom filled the back of my throat. Bella she had kissed him! How _could _she? She betrayed me. However, he was _me_. So, should I be angry? Would I do the same in her shoes.

Yes.

I would. My anger soothed, cooling me. I no longer felt the heat of my venom, nor the wicked passionate choler.

Back in the present, I did not want to leave my Bella. I felt her. As if I was there with her, I felt her. Every emotion was my own, relived through Alice's vision and my memories locked away. However, I was back here, without my Bella.

Bella.

* * *

**A/N: Sorrrrryyyy for that loong wait for the update!! I had tones of working.. At least 8 to 10 hrs a day… ew then I crashed on tues.. so no working on MM (Memento Mori) on tues. but I did do three pages each night on Monday and Wednesday. And today is thurs and I am editing it.(Now, friday 2:37 am lol) So hope you enjoy!! I can see repeat loggins!!**

**Woo! First reviewer!! Thank you!! I woke up for a ten hour work day and that made my morning so good. : ) **

**Twilightaddict26: I will put a link to the two pieces I based her dress off. Sorry they wont let me do it here.**** My dress is all white satin and cotton. And I am doing research so I am accurate as I can be.(thought the dress top **_**is**_** modern, still its cute) (that's all that matters) But I will try to have posts up every so often.**

**And Australia and Canada! I do no know who logged in first, But thanks! waves HI!! Australia is the only island in the world that is also a country and a continent. Cool huh. It is one of a kind.. Kinda like my mind.. Lol but I think ppl are glad about that. And a cool thing about Canada? They wave to Bush with one finger! (I.e. the birdie) (Well some of them) lol That's how I would wave too If I saw him. Lol I heard about it on the news like years ago lol. **

**Next Chapter: What happened with Bella? Do they eventually make it to their destination?? Anyone forget about the market?? lol**


	4. Chapter 4: Spiro! I Breathe!

**_Title: __Memento Mori Remember Mortality (Chapter: 4/??)_**

**_Rating:__ M/NC-17_**

**_Pairing: __Edward/Bella_**

**_Disclaimer:__ I do not own any of these characters, nor the awesomeness of them. They belong to the devilishly deviant mind of Stephenie Meyer. _**

**_But, I do own my… my…. well, nothing really.. Lol _**

**_A/N: Sorry for the long wait. A lot has happened to me. So I could not write. And to make up for that I wrote more! Not my normal six pages!_**

**_My pepe (grandfather) went to the hospital and they still do not know what is wrong with him! And in the same day my older sis, age 20, had her first kid. A boy. My nephew. Myles James. : ) Also, in the same day, before I knew all that, I went to my college for orientation. It was BORING but fun after, when we ditched the rest. Lol the last two hours we skipped. _**

**_That was Wednesday, today is Sunday night - Monday morning. My pepe is home now. They (meaning the docs) do not know what was wrong with him. Do they ever? But he is home and doing things as normal. He is being stubborn. So I believe he is feeling better. But this is a bad scare for us. He is 81, so I understand that is not young, but still I do not wish to loose him. I love him._**

* * *

_Bella's POV_

-Past-

* * *

"Edward," I murmured his name, his lips against mine. I started this kiss, now he cannot end it without his vampire strength. Not that he wanted to. That thought made me smile. He_ wanted_ me. Without all his one hundred and eight years of self control in place, we could actually kiss, a kiss with passion.

"Mmmm," Edward took control, turning me on my back in the grass next to the deserted road, all the while, he did not remove his lips from mine. His lips pressed eagerly to mine. I pressed for more of his. I wanted more, as I always do. However, I waited for him to take my hands away and push me back, as always. This did not come. This Edward was still my Edward, but without restraint. When I pressed myself closer so did he. I had never felt this before, an Edward without control.

Our lips moved deftly in time, dancing to the music of our bodies. The sounds of our heart beats racing faster and faster, our panting breaths, and the little sound of pure pleasure that escaped my lips and his. Human Edward was indeed more vocal.

I lost myself in him. It was not hard to do so. He was perfect. Absolutely perfect. His body called for mine and mine called for his. Perhaps, he was my blood singer, as I was his when he was a vampire.

Vampire?

Edward.

_My_ Edward. No matter how right, this was still wrong. How could I do this to _my_ Edward? Betray him in such a way! Tears came to my eyes. No! This was wrong to him. Both Edwards.

I pushed Edward away. His eyes were confused. I was the one to kiss him, yet now I was pushing him away. Sending him the wrong signals. My mind had said no. It screamed at me to stop. But my body, my body could not stop. It called for his, moved on its own for him. It was a powerful physical and spiritual attraction to him. It was as if I was supposed to be here and doing this.

"Edward, I-" I started.

"No, Bella, I should not have let this continue that far. It was irresponsible of me. I am sorry."

"Edward, no. This is not your fault. It is just- I could not help myself."

"Like, you did not consciously do that? It just happened?"

"Yes, I guess." I looked away. Edward was in deep thought. " Now you must think horribly of me. We just barely met and here I am throwing myself at you."

"I do not think of you in any way such as that." Edward grasped my chin in his hands and firmly held my face so that I looked at him. His green eyes locked with mine. Their bright sincerity in the next sentence burned through. "Bella, I- I know this sound crazy. However, I believe I am falling in love with you."

I gasped. I was not expecting a confession! We just barely met. This is happening too quickly.

And as if this Edward could read my mind, "It is too soon, I know. Hardly we have known each other and here we are. It is as if you were sent to me. My own personal angel. Bella, you felt this too. We have this connection. At the very least, this is what I feel. Bella, do not fret. I shall not take advantage of you in any way. Our relationship has indeed moved rather swiftly and I believe we have all of eternity to share together."

"Edward," he did not know how truly right he was about eternity. He would be the one waiting for me.

"No, you do not need to reply. Forget what just transpired. Let us go on to the market." Edward pulled me up off the grass and helped wipe the dust off my dress. "You know, that dress is not anywhere near as beautiful as you are. Very much so with that blush."

I blushed even harder. It was easy to get lost in his compliment. Try as I might, I just could not get over the pure physical lust my body had over Edward. It was strange. I love _my_ Edward for his everything, mind, soul- yes, I do believe he still has it- and body too. Yet, I found I love this Edward the same. They were one person, two people, one Edward Mason/Cullen.

Edward led me while I was lost in thought. He did not seem to mind that I was not paying attention. He just held my hand and brought me through to the crowd of people in the market. As we got closer to the people, Edward's grip on my hand tightened. Protective almost. As if there was something to fear here. I run with vampires. I do not know fear.

"Keep close. I do not wish to lose you when I have just found you." Edward smiled, a crooked smile. Dazzling. Apparently, he had that affect even as human. I felt my face turn into a goofy grin for him. Swell, Bella, you dork. Edward let out a laugh. "Well here is the fabrics store. Take a look around. Find whatever gown color and fabric you like. Mother said anything you would like. We need at the very least two to four ball gowns-"

I winced. Balls means dancing. Edward caught that.

"Bella?"

"I can't dance." I whispered too softly. I knew he would not be able to hear. _My_ Edward would have heard that.

"What was that?" Edward chuckled. He knew! Dammit! He was going to make me repeat myself.

"I can't dance." I grumbled a little louder.

He let out a loud booming laugh. One that would make Emmett jealous. "Then we shall fix that. Dance lessons. I happen to be a very excellent dancer."

"Oh, joy." I rolled my eyes. They landed on a silk fabric. I gasped. It was a brilliant beep sapphire blue. The color rivaled my favorite blue sweater that my Edward loves.

Edward wasted no time. "We will take this one."

The man nodded. He said nothing but took the fabric and wrapped it for us.

"We still need more fabric colors for gowns and every day colors and such." Edward led me around the store. There was nothing that really caught my eye. While Edward would point to three or four fabrics and the man would nod and wrap them. I winced at what the cost must be. Edward left me for a while. As to not be swayed by his opinions as not to be bias.

I found nothing much that I liked. I poked around and saw a few that caught my eye, but nothing that was me. Fabrics, textures, colors. This was Alice's department.

"Alice," I sighed. I missed my 'sister.' Tears streamed down my face. "Alice…"

"Bella?" Edward was here. Like that. When I needed him, he was here. "Oh, what is wrong?"

"Alice. I miss her." I wiped my eyes and took a deep breath. I can't cry in front of him. It was not fair to him.

"Who is Alice?"

That's right. He does not know Alice yet. That would be in almost fifty years. "No one."

I pulled myself together. Barley. I grabbed Edward's hand. "I am ready to go now."

"We have one more stop." Edward lead me out of the shop and to one full of laces and ribbons. He would not let me inside. It was to be a surprise. He came out of the shop, the packages were to be picked up later by a maid.

We went home and his mother approved of our -rather, his- selections of fabrics. She shooed us away and went right to work on my clothes. She told me it would be a while before I received my own clothes. In that time I was to wear some of her hand-me-downs, much to Edward's dismay.

I cooked and cleaned around the house, even though the maids and his mother complained that I should not. I was a guest, I should not petty myself with house hold chores. Still I needed to do something. Edward was out with his father, who did not entirely like the idea of me. But whatever Elizabeth wanted, she got. Edward Sr. adored Elizabeth and she adored him. It was amazing to watch. The sheer love in the room was breathtaking. Even before he opened the front door, Elizabeth's green eyes would light up and her face flush and a smile would light her face, as if she _knew_ he was there.

Edward Sr. was a person of stature. He was a tall man with a great persona and formidable. He was cheerful and brilliantly minded. He should be to be a lawyer. His presence spelt strength in the community. He was a man to be feared, only when in the court room. At home, he was kind and soft eyed. His manner was careful and sure. He loved his family and tolerated me. I was not his favorite subject. He did not mind me, since I helped around the house and made my way. What he did not approve of was is son's growing admiration toward me.

That is why I was surprised to learn Edward Sr. was calling for me. Edward came to the sitting room, where Elizabeth was sewing my clothes and I was reading one of the may books found in the Mason library.

"Bella?" Edward walked into the room, uncertain.

I was engrossed in my novel and tore myself away at the sound of his voice. "Hmm?"

"Father would like to see you." Edward shifted uncomfortably.

I got up and placed my book on my chair by the hearth. My heart rate quickened. What could he possibly want with me? I stayed out of his way. I did all I could around the house. Was there more I could be doing that he wished I could be?

I walked gingerly behind Edward. Edward knew little and what he knew he was not sharing. He stepped aside and opened the door to Edward Sr.'s study. I swallowed and entered. The door closed behind me. Thanks Edward!

"Isabella, Bella, sit please," Edward Sr. smiled. It was Edward's smile, the crooked one I loved. I obeyed. "Bella, I know you have been working around the house."

I nodded for I did not want to interrupt.

"Yes, well, I think that you should stop. You are a guest. A well received one by my family.

"Elizabeth loves to have another woman around. And Edward. Ah, Edward. What can I say about my son about you. Well you know about him. He is a bright you man. Smart, He knows what is best for himself. He is a strong proprietor for going to the war. Elizabeth fretted about the draft now that the age is for eighteen. Edward is young, however he is a man. I know he has chosen you, Bella."

He ran his hand through his sandy blond hair. It was longer than the current style and unkempt with stress and too many hands running through it. His desk was cluttered, papers strewn about here and there and books laid open to pages.

"Sir, I do not get where this is going."

"Bella," He sighed but smiled. "I may not be your father, but I feel I do have some authority over you. I am saying I agree to you. To what Edward has asked of me."

"And what is that he asked?" My breath caught in my throat and it was beginning to become hard to breathe.

"Bella, Edward has- he has asked me to-" Edward Sr. looked uncomfortable. "Look, Bella, this is difficult for me to say. Edward has -"

"Edward has asked us if we would support his decision in making you his wife someday, Bella dear." Elizabeth stood in the doorway. "What my husband is trying to say. Is not now, but someday Edward wishes to have you come into the family. I for one could not be more approving of this. Edward dear?"

"Thank you Elizabeth. Yes, Bella, that was what I was trying to get at. I too approve. We have both spoken with Edward about this and there is a plan. He has agreed to obtain a job and then with our help a house -"

"Which we have a perfect one for you two. Not too far away for visits. Although, it is a bit smaller than this one. I believe you two shall love it the same. It is our summer home. Now this is in the future. Not now. Oh no. This is too soon."

I nodded again. I was shocked. I never thought so soon this would come about. A marriage so soon? Again! Edward.

* * *

A month had passed. Nothing. My Edward. What was going through his mind. Did he know what was happening to me? What was happening to him? Our wedding had to have been canceled. I stood him up.

* * *

It was morning, one month to the day since I had left my time. I put on my chemise and my everyday outfit that Elizabeth had made for me. It was plain but very lovely. Consisting of white cotton, it flowed down to mid-ankle. A light blue satin ribbon hit about mid way from my knee to ankle and a red satin ribbon hit my thigh at the half way mark from my wait to knee. The waist was cinched giving me a very elegant hour glass figure. The neckline was drawn with a cinched look. The sleeves and top of the dress were draped over like a shawl, with another blue satin ribbon drawn through the bottom with lace trailing on the bottom. An intricate pattern was sewn on the front in brilliant colors by Elizabeth of flowers and butterflies.

Edward knocked on my door.

"Bella, I want to show you the finest Chicago has to offer." He smiled, took my hand and lead me away.

I smiled and Edward led me up a path by the house. It was a ways away till we made it. I knew we made it when Edward grabbed my hand and made me close my eyes.

I held my eyes closed, but I did not move forward. "Edward, if I walk, I'll fall."

Edward laughed. "Bella, do you really think I would let you hurt yourself?"

"No," I finished lamely. I sighed and closed my eyes. I dramatically made a show of closing my eyes and placing my hand over them. "Okay, but you have to help me. A lot."

Edward took my hand, his warm fingers enclosed mine. I tripped over every twig and rock. Edward never got impatient with me. He always helped me up and waited for me. The closer we got the more anxious he was beginning to feel. His grip was tighter, his step quickened, and his breathing was faster. The walk was almost ten feet, but with my pace it took three times as long than if I had my eyes open.

Edward suddenly stopped and turned me. The sunlight touched my face. Sounds and smells hit me. They were not the smells of the forest. The birds sounded happier and there were less bugs, thankfully. I could hear and smell running water.

"Open your eyes," Edward stood beside me. "I want you to see this place. It is my own special place. No one knows about this place but me."

I opened my eyes. The brilliant sun blinded me. My eyes slowly began to focus. It was and open field with a river running through it. The river flowed at a leisurely pace and in some places it picked up speed. The water was clear and deep with rocks along side the bank in deeper areas, perfect for jumping off.

"Let us go swimming." Edward suggested. It _was_ hot. But I did not have anything to swim in in this time. It was not as if I packed for this trip!

"Edward, I-"

"It will be fine. I shall not look when you get into the water."

"O-ok"

Edward peeled off his shirt. I turned around. I heard his pants hit the ground and a splash. What the hell. I peeked and Edward had his back toward me. I wiggled out of my dress and folded it and hung mine and his clothes on a low branch. I took a running leap and let the cool water hit my body. I surfaced and splashed Edward. He smiled as he turned around. True to his word he never looked at my body. We splashed and swam about for what seemed like hours. Until finally my stomach let out a rather embarrassing growl.

"Food, I believe I heard it say." Edward laughed. Then his let out an equally loud growl. He blushed.

"What was that I heard?" I mocked.

"Yeah, yeah." With a lingering grin for me, he turned and clambered out of the river as gracefully as he could muster. I giggled when he stumbled a bit. It _was_ slippery. He met my eyes shyly and blushing. To see Edward blush, this Edward, was a treat. My eyes softened and I reached a hand out to him for help. I was fascinated by the sight of water streaming down his leanly-muscled back. He turned, and my distraction shifted to the droplets on his chest, following gravity's intended course down his torso, to the undergarments that clung to his skin - and left absolutely _nothing_ to the imagination…

I barely tore my eyes away, heat searing my face, as an intense crimson. He pretended not to notice and offered his hand to help me up the slippery bank. He lifted me out of the water easily.

I could tell the precise moment when Edward realized just how _much_ of my body he could see, and see_ very _well. His hand tightened slightly around mine and his neck flushed as his eyes skirted down my body quickly. A stifled groan escaped passed his red lips.

The wet, soft strip of fabric of my chemise clung to me desperately. Water slipped down my breasts and over my cold nipples, trailing down to my navel. Pooling there for seconds before its decent to the warm region between my thighs.

He glanced immediately away, however the eradication had already been done.

His vain attempts to not look at me distracted him from getting me safely out of the water, or rather my clumsiness did not get me safely out of the water. My foot gave way against the muddy incline, sinking deep into the ground. I faltered forward into Edward, taking us both to the ground. A gasp left my lips.

Slowly recovering from the shock of our two very nearly naked bodies pressed tightly to one another, both of us kept still but the growing awareness between us was undeniable. Our chests heaved, our breathing ragged. I could feel _every_ detail of his contours beneath mine, and I knew he must feel me, too. No chance he did not feel my nipples hardening against his torso or the placement of my hips over his warm growing hardness. Fabric - mere _wet _fabric - between us.

"_Bella…_" The sound was strangled - harsh with lack of breath, and it excited me. The fact was known by the warmth extruding from between my thighs. The exact spot where his own known excitement met mine.

My lips met his, before he had a chance to react. He gasped but met my ferocity with his own stronger one. His hands glanced down my hips, as if hot, barely touching my fiery skin. My hands reached up to touch his face, tender, before gasping his golden hair. My fingers tangled his locks.

* * *

**A/N:(Sorry I did not edit this chapter as much as I normally do. It may contain errors. Sorry!! Its 2:38 am now and I hoped to get this up tonight. SO deal with the errors for the updates)  
**

** I went to Six Flags (amusement park) and I got sun burned. Owie!**

**Woo we had more ppl login! Germany and the Philippines!! About Germany, I heard it is a cool place like the scenery is amazing, they do not teach there children about the holocaust over there.. My history teacher had a transfer student from there who knew nothing about it, it was a sad story to hear, she listened to what happened and started to cry. I mean I would too! (Is thins a too touchy of a subject?) (I just like to add personal things I know about these places.) And I have a friend who is from the Philippines, she's is cool but she wont give me back my copy of Twilight!! **

**And Japan logged in! Thank you, Japan!! Or shall I say, Arigatou Gozenmasu, Nihon!! I could tell you a lot about Japan. As you can see I studied a bit of Japanese. Lol I am hooked on manga! . I am a dork. And Switzerland. They have good chocolate. : ) And Now France! I am French and Native American. But only a lil native am. Though tasty, the French did not create French fries. Or toast of the French variety.**

**Next Chapter: We will visit our Edward again.**


	5. Chapter 5: Habito! I Live!

**Title: **Memento Mori Remember Mortality (Chapter: 3/??)

**Rating:** M/NC-17

**Pairing: **Edward/Bella

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters, nor the awesomeness of them. They belong to the devilishly deviant mind of Stephenie Meyer.

But, I do own my… my…. well, nothing really.. Lol

**A/N: So what does every one think of the development? I know it all happened fast it seemed but remember the time period she is in and that a month had passed. That month was so uneventful I did not want to bore you guys. And girls!**

**Also Sorry for such a long wait! I started school and got sick. I was so nervous for college to start! I got myself sick! But I thought up good stuff, now I just have to write it all down! In between all the darn homework!! . Here goes!**

* * *

"Alice," I hissed. She kept scanning the Bella's future. All what was happening with her and -me. "Can't you focus on something else? Anything!"

I heard Alice shift her mind. She focused her thoughts on shopping. For the past hour I heard nothing but the goings on in the past/future from Alice.

Her mind was oddly sharp for a thought. Colors and fabrics were every where. It was dimly lit. Voices whispered. It was not a thought but a vision, I concluded. The voices were of two males and a female. The female's voice was Bella's soft whisper.

I snarled a deep guttural sound. Enough! Alice flinched and shifter her mind. Bella reading. Again she sifted her mind. Bella sleeping. Again her mind shifted. Bella cooking. Again her mind shifted. Bella bathing. Quickly, and with a blush, Alice changed her mind's eye.

"Edward, I cannot focus on anything but Bella. I think about other people but it does not work. I can only get Bella. Her future is so strong. I am sorry." She _was_ trying, I knew that. She thought further out into the future. Bella and I - or the past me - were holding hands and walking down a path. A river came into view. The sounds were so real I could have been there myself. These were not human memories I was having.

"Alice, can you smell that too?"

Alice sniffed. "What exactly is it you are asking for?"

"The earth smell. Outdoors. Wildlife. Like a human would smell. Not the one's from here. There is less pollutants." I stood. The smells were as if I was there living this vision of Alice's.

"No, Edward, I can't." Alice shifted nervously. "Edward?"

"I can feel that. The water is cool. Do you feel that?" I marveled. How long has it been since the coolness of water has delighted me? The feeling of it rushing upon my warmed skin. To feel the sun have a warmth. It was so thrilling. Defiantly better than the hunt. Oh, to feel human once more.

"No, Edward, I can'." Alice repeated. "Edward, are you OK?"

I didn't answer her. Visions flooded my mind, taking away my ability to do anything in this world. It was as if I was there. If I was with my Bella. If only I could be with her once more!

The water from the river dripped down her hair and face_. Beautiful. _The past me thought the same time I did. Bella and the past me swam about and splashed each other. Her stomach growled followed shortly by mine. I heard everything the past me was thinking. _Every_ thought and _desire._ He - _I - wanted_ Bella. To make her mine. I - we - felt the urge in our bodies. I groaned.

When our bodies hit the wet muddy earth, I could feel Bella. Her body to mine without a space in between. Her body warmed mine of the river's cold. I could feel the goose pimples upon her delighted body. Her breath hit my face. My body reacted as a man's should naturally. Bella's eyes widened. Her mouth parted.

Alice switched her mind. "Edward, I am sorry. I cannot pry like that."

I was disappointed, very. However, I could understand. But to feel those reactions. The reactions I could not feel for over one hundred years, until I met Bella. They were so strong. I wondered how my past me could handle not grabbing her and making those urges known. But for me to feel them now. That was a different matter. I could still feel the sun's warmth on my skin, even in the cold dark room. "That does not matter. Alice, feel. My skin is warm."

Alice reached out a hand. She drew back her fingers after a brief touch. "How is that possible?"

"I do not know. But I could also _hear_ what I was _thinking_ then. And - um- feel what he -I - was feeling. The sun, the river, Bella. All of it I could feel it, hear it, see it."

"Edward, what does that mean?"

"I do not know."

"Perhaps, would Carlisle know?"

"I do not think so. I do not believe this has happened to _anyone _before me."

"We should still tell the family." Alice called everyone by name to the dinning room. Alice fluttered to the head of the table facing Carlisle on the other. Rosalie sat down with a huff and turned her head away, still listening, grudgingly. The rest sat down with out a show. Alice breezed over what was happening.

"This is certainly something." Carlisle spoke softly, thinking. I barely heard the thoughts in his mind. I was concentrating on the fascinating images, sights and sounds of Bella. "As it seems, Edward can 'live' the visions as they are happening. Edward does not have any memories of Bella in his past. Has that changed?"

He already knew that answer. " No,"

"Ah," Carlisle appeared to be in thought, however he was just phrasing how he should say the next sentence. _How long has it been since Bella left?_

"Two hours," I replied, peeved. This was getting us nowhere.

"Ah," Carlisle turned to Alice. "How long has it been in your visions?"

"Well, it appears that I can shuffle through the images to my discretion. However, only to the point of a month I can see ahead. I can't see other than that!"

Alice huffed and tried to 'turn off' her visions, as she put it. _If only there was a werewolf present! _She thought to me. Yeah, right.

"As it seems, two hours to us would be a month to Bella. We can only hope she will not be gone for that long. Her wedding is at night fall. Why would she be transported in time to your past, Edward?"

"Like I have a clue!" I shouted that. If I had any I would have used that to get back.

"We need to find the key factor to that, then perhaps we can bring Bella back. Perhaps the Volt-"

"No!" I snarled. "We do _not_ involve the Volturi. This would be a reason for them to destroy Bella. They would see her as a threat if she became a vampire. They would kill her. "

"We certainly do not wish that, Edward." Carlisle was sincere about that. That was the one good thing about mind reading. It was almost as good to detect lies in people as a lie-detector would detect lies in humans. "We want her _home _with _us_. What had happened before she left?"

"I was with her after the dinner. And she had a headache, so I gave her Tylenol. While in the kitchen, I saw Edward and Bella, together, as human. Then Edward came and he saw it. It was not something I could easily hide. Then Bella sent us away. I left before Edward did." Alice said quickly.

"Bella noticed something was wrong, as always. I- I tried to convince Bella to stay human for a bit longer. I may have mentioned to her that she could not have _all_ human experiences." I dropped off there. I knew what it was.

"Edward, no, you didn't." Rosalie caught on. "Edward, you know that was wrong of you. She can't have _your_ child."

"No, she can't have _mine_ as a vampire. But if I were say human," I knew Bella better than anyone, even if I cannot read her privet mind. "That night, maybe Bella did something."

"Edward, this is not a good thing. It upsets the very balance of time and nature. Plus, Edward, I cannot see! Do you know how _uncomfortable _that is?"

"Yes, I know, Alice," I seethed. After all I could read her him I knew exactly what she was saying.

"This is bad. How would this effect the future? It would crush her if you had to go through the Spanish Flu. She and you don't meet up after you contract the disease. She could be killed in the epidemic."

Rosalie huffed. "That's would be fine with me. She is throwing her life away for nothing! She is giving up _everything!_ If I was her-"

"You, Rose are _not_ Bella. You will never be like her." I snapped. I threw the chair to the floor and exited the room. I left the house next and ran. I had no clue to where I was heading. I only ran.

There was no place to actually go. I was not heading to Alaska again. I could not deal with Tanya and kin. They would not let me live this down. I have lost Bella. Oh, what I would have to put up with in addition to losing her for good.

I just ran. To no place at all. No destination. It eased my mind to just run. I do not know where I was going.

* * *

**A/N: runs from the barrage of sticks and stones and ninja stars. I KNOW I know.. I am so late in updating. I have been so busy I haven't even been able to see my nephew! And the homework! College has a lot of it! I will try to update faster!!**

**Next Chapter: Bella in the past.**


	6. Chapter 6: AUTHOR'S NOTE NOT BAD

Yes the dreaded Author's Note Chapter…. However I am not telling you I have abandoned the story.

Hey all. I am terribly sorry for not updating my story.. At all.. For months… breaking dawn coming out kinda killed my will to write it. Also, my grandfather became very ill and passed away. From such events, I grew very depressed and my life spiraled. I have not updated my story because of this. Now, I am better for the most part. I shall continue my story. Whether people want me to of not!


End file.
